


Rendezvous

by Vosian Whore (StarscreamSimp)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, secretly running off at 2am to kiss your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/Vosian%20Whore
Summary: Skyfire and Starscream have a thing. It's a risky thing, yet both of them are more than willing to forgo the concerns and meet.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Skystar Secret Santa 2020





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrobot/gifts).



> this is the 2nd out of three fanfics for the skystar giftfic exchange, this one is dedicated to the lovely bunnyrobots, with the prompt: for a secret rendevous with some.. "stuff". I hope i did your prompt justice :3

Rendezvous

* * *

It was risky. They both knew it. Statistically speaking, the benefits did not outweigh the risks, considering that- if caught, one of the worst punishments could be given.

And yet, they both made the effort.

It was dark. At least on the _Nemesis_. The poorly dim lighting flickered in the halls, the fuel conservation was evident at times like these.

Starscream poked his helm out of his trinesuite, looking to either side. As Second in Command, he did have the privilege of knowing the routes of the night shift, which at least gave him an advantage to sneak by unnoticed.

He turned back to hear Skywarp mumble something in his recharge back in the berth. Something about human dairy products.

Starscream’s dim optics carried over to the lump that was his two trine mates collapsed on top of another; a mess of wings and limbs as they slept soundly. He was sure Skywarp had caught him before, but he never questioned it. Though the Air Commander convinced himself he didn’t trust anyone, there was three mechs that, deep down, he could rely on: the two idiots sleeping in front of him, and the one shuttle waiting for him.

After checking his internal chronometer, Starscream determined he had a five klik timeframe to sneak off before any of the late night shift caught him. Tonight the coneheads were assigned that duty- and Starscream _knew_ that Ramjet would love nothing more than to just _rat_ on him.

It wasn’t worth the trouble dealing with. At least, not tonight.

It wasn’t a common occurrence, after all.

* * *

Skyfire had sat patiently on his berth in the Ark. His room had a wonderful view of the sky and the subsequent moon positioned just perfectly from his view. He had much less worrying on his side. The Autobots were extremely trusting, and Skyfire had not done anything to even lightly cause suspicious. His “sneaking out” consisted of checking in with Prowl for a late-night flight to alleviate stress and tension.

Nobody questioned him.

He stood up, just on cue to ensure his timely arrival, to begin his departure.

He knocked lightly before entering the central quarters. Noticing Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet sitting down around a table.

“I’m going to be heading for a flight for a couple joors. I just wanted to alert you.”

Prowl nodded, checking his chronometer. “It’s a bit late isn’t it?”

Skyfire offered a light chuckle. “It’s been difficult to recharge, even shuttles need flight time to settle systems.”

“’Aight Skyfire. Jus’ comm If ‘ya need us.” Ironhide tilted his helm in acknowledgement. Skyfire nodded and thanked them before heading towards the Ark’s significantly large exit. He glanced at the time again- perfectly on schedule.

The shuttle took a slight running-start before flipping into his transformation sequence, engines firing as he soared into the sky, in the same direction as he always did at times like these; moon and memory guiding his way.

* * *

Skyfire felt a pang of guilty hit his spark every time they met. On one hand, if they were caught, Optimus was surely kind enough to spare him. Truthfully, he would still be permitted in the faction with some restrictions. The Autobots were well aware of his past with Starscream, though Skyfire had assured them consistently that now they were nothing more than a memory.

It was far from the truth.

He felt guilty for lying, but also at the risks Starscream had taken for him. Decepticons and Autobots alike have painted Starscream as a vain, egotistical maniac. And while he was surely self-absorbed, he knew at spark that he would give everything for the few bots he cared for. Skyfire was surely one of them, along with his trine mates. 

Skyfire smiled faintly.

Starscream, however, was put in a much more dangerous position. His volatile relationship with Megatron is yelling on the best of days, beatings (or worse) on the worst of days. If he was caught… Skyfire couldn’t bear the thought. Surely Megatron would find a fate worse than death for his Second in Command accused of treason?

Skyfire settled that thought back in his processor. He didn’t want negative feelings to plague the meeting, especially given how rare they had become.

* * *

Starscream soared through the skies, the beautiful full moon reflecting off his polished pearly white exterior. He felt the chills of the brisk wind flowing off his wings, leaving just a trace where he flew.

He passed the all-too-familiar sights of mountains and human-made patches of land. He knew he was close.

He knew Skyfire would come.

Truthfully, these meetings were Starscream’s idea, as Skyfire vehemently refused to get the seeker in trouble and risk his safety.

Starscream had contacted him through a secure line with a cryptic message- something only his lab partner would understand. Code words they developed through megacycles of research paper editing and revising.

Though they were only able to see one another every few months, even communicating otherwise proved challenging, thanks to the devious telepath assigned to watch Starscream’s every move.

“It’s necessary!” Megatron had argued, justifying the stalking as a guise to making sure he wasn’t plotting any assassination attempts.

Whatever. Starscream still screamed that it was a violation of his rights.

His nose cone dived down as observation tower came into view; their spot- an abandoned space observatory, had become their accustomed hub.

He was delighted to see a shuttle already waving him down.

Starscream dove down faster, speed increasing as he transformed mid-air into his root form, hovering down just enough to fall right into Skyfire.

“Starscream!” The shuttle beamed, his smile wide as his arms circled around the smaller frame, catching him and holding him tightly in a frame-encompassing hug.

“Skyfire..” Starscream purred softly in response, nuzzling his helm underneath the shuttle’s chin.

Skyfire adjusted his arms to hold Starscream upright, his hands connecting right below his wing joint. Starscream’s legs widened to circle around the larger mech’s waist, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. He placed his servos on either one of the shuttle’s shoulder pauldrons.

“I missed you so much.” Skyfire spoke solemnly, gazing into the soft ember optics.

Likewise, Starscream looked longingly into the bright cyan-blue optics, lost in memory and nearly surging in emotion. He reset his vocalizer.

“M-me too.” He paused. “They’ve been watching me. Soundwave thinks I’m trying to usurp Megatron.”

“Hm, I wonder where he got that idea from.” Skyfire teased with a smile. “Are you?”

Starscream scoffed. “Well, of course! But that doesn’t give him the right to _stalk_ me!” He said with indignance.

Skyfire laughed, leaning down to kiss Starscream right on his lips, flustering the little flyer right into submission.

“-Hey!” He gasped between kisses, his faceplates blushing as he scrambled to pull away in embarrassment. Nonetheless, Skyfire pursued him further, grabbing his lover possessively, though still with a gentle playful style.

Skyfire broke the kiss to gaze at the flustered Starscream.

Starscream cleared his vocalizer again, his faceplates red and warm. “You really did miss me.” He spoke softly.

“I always do. I wish things were different.”

Starscream looked away for a moment. “They could’ve been if you didn’t leave…” He trailed off.

Skyfire knew that Starscream still held a very small resentment towards him for leaving the Decepticons. He took it as a personal betrayal, though Skyfire just couldn’t agree with the ethics employed by Megatron, and he further could not withstand the abuse that Starscream undertook by the hands of said leader.

“Star… you know I couldn’t stay.”

“I know.”

“You could always join the Autobots-“

“We’ve talked about this Sky!” He shrieked. “That will _never_ happen.” He shifted in Skyfire’s arm, who didn’t so much as flinch. “ _This_ will always be a secret.”

“Not always, not when the war ends.” Skyfire retorted. Starscream sighed but didn’t dignify a response; he hated the optimism from Skyfire at times.

Starscream shifted again to signify the larger shuttle to put him down, and he did so. Starscream stood proud in front of Skyfire, though he was significantly shorter than his companion. He looked up, and Skyfire looked down.

“I still missed you, idiot.”

Skyfire laughed again, raising his servos to gently massage Starscream’s wings. “We can still keep seeing each other?”

Starscream nodded. “Of course.” He leaned up on his pedes, finally at the tip as the top of his helm brushed at Skyfire’s chin. He leaned down so the seeker could press a kiss to his lips, servos moving to either side of Skyfire’s face plating to cup him and deepen the kiss passionately.

Skyfire moaned in surprise, hastily grabbing at Starscream’s armor to pull him closer. He settled himself down on the ground as he pulled the seeker onto his lap, the kissing evolving as Starscream pressed his glossa against the other’s lips, experimentally seeking entrance.

Skyfire too, fought with his glossa against the Air Commander, pressing them together and dancing in a passionate love. Skyfire leaned back as Starscream crawled completely on top of him, grinding himself against Skyfire’s interface paneling. The shuttle’s servos still groped at the delicate plating, gently teasing his smaller lover.

Starscream broke the kiss, licking up leftover saliva with a feral glare in his optics. “ _This_ will never stop.” He breathed out, and Skyfire grinned.

“Good.” The scientist agreed.

Starscream shifted atop the shuttle, accommodating himself to spread his legs around the broad waist of Skyfire. He absentmindedly grinded himself against his interface plating, as he felt himself leaking from his panels.

Skyfire moved his servos down, tracing the edges of his panel. “Open for me, Star.” He pleaded.

Starscream bit his lip but did so, retracing his royal red panel to reveal the soft, plush mesh of his valve. Red biolights glowed around the edges and his anterior node throbbed with want. Skyfire’s digits stroked one side of the plush mesh curiously, noting how extremely wet he was already.

Starscream muffled a moan, pressing himself back to the digit.

“A-ah. Sky..” The shuttle pressed the digit back against the soft folds, rubbing teasingly on the node.

“Mmmph..” Starscream bit his lip harder as his optics shut. Skyfire used a second digit, pressing the node between them, rubbing and twisting it gently. Starscream cried out as the mesh became increasingly more wet; biolights pulsing a vibrant red as his frame shuddered.

Skyfire’s panels were aching to be released. His spike had been hardening for klilks now, just begging for release. Though neither was bound to fidelity with one another, Skyfire exclusively saved himself for Starscream. The Air Commander found release through his trine, though Skyfire was aware of the trine dynamics and understood; there was no jealously between them. And yet, Starscream couldn’t help but ache for Skyfire.

Skyfire kept playing with the swollen node, feeling Starscream’s frame quiver on top of him. The soft choked sobs drove him on further, though as he felt his legs tense, he retreated.

Starscream was about to complain in protest as Skyfire retracted his servo, licking his digits feverishly. “You’re delicious.” He said, looking up at the flushed seeker.

Starscream sputtered, “P-please Sky.” He kept rubbing himself against the smooth armor paneling, ceasing as soon as he heard the familiar click.

Skyfire retracted his protective paneling, revealing the mesh spike housing- in which his spike pressurized instantly after release. Starscream looked below, below his own valve, to gaze at the tremendous appendage decorated in cyan blue biolights.

He breathed out happily and trilled. He pressed back, grinding his soft mesh lips- warm and wet, against the shaft of the spike.

Skyfire breathed out in pleasure, his servos moving to massage those glorious wings again.

“O-oh Star.”

Starscream placed his hands on Skyfire’s chassis to steady himself, one servo trailing down to gently guide the spike tentatively against his lips, the large head prodding into the significantly tighter hole.

It was a tight fit, but primus if it wasn’t amazing for both of them.

Starscream breathed in, biting his lip as he pressed his frame down, the spike head pressing into his entrance, calipers forcing open to accommodate the intrusion.

“A-h.. -mmph..” He moaned out, as Skyfire continued to relax his wings.

He pressed further down, spike exploring more of his calipers, hitting each node and lighting up his pleasure center.

Skyfire grunted out with each movement. “Y-you feel amazing.”

Starscream closed his optics as he finally dropped down, hilting himself on the spike and knocking his helm back.

“F-frag!” He yelled as Skyfire clutched him tightly. He felt himself thrust up into the tight, wet valve.

He felt so full as he lifted himself up, only to sit down and nestle himself on the spike impaling him. Skyfire took hold of Starscream’s waist, helping by lifting him up.

After a few moments of preparation, the seeker began slowly riding the shuttle, bouncing himself up and down on the spike, crying out loudly.

“A-ah! -S.. S—skyfire!”

The gentle scientist thrusted up into him as he bounced down, driving himself deeper and deeper into the lithe mech.

Starscream felt his legs begin to shake, losing his momentum briefly and he felt himself get closer, pent up sexual frustration finally about to release.

Skyfire quickly took charge, rolling both of them in one swift movement to the side on the ground, before slipping out and back into the seeker. Starscream opened his optics in disbelief as Skyfire mounted him, sliding his legs up and around his waist as the shuttle thrusted into him deeply with a feral desire, hilting him each time.

“F-frag—aah! I’m gunna—”

Skyfire loomed over with the thrust, leaning down to kiss Starscream deeply on the lips again, albeit much more messily.

Skyfire brought his servos down to hold Starscream’s tightly, and Starscream clasped them back tightly as his moans became louder and louder, legs tightening as he cried out in the kiss, feeling himself overloading as Skyfire thrusted deeply in four more times, reaching his own climax, spilling his transfluid deeply into the valve.

* * *

Both mechs panted as they exvented deeply. Skyfire rolled off of the seeker, his spike slipping out as he retracted it back within his panel. Skyfire pulled a soft cleaning rag from his subspace, going over his lover’s armor to clean up the mess left behind.

“Thank you.” Starscream gasped out.

“Of course.” Skyfire smiled and finished cleaning up the both of them.

Starscream sat up, crawling closer to the shuttle, who promptly pulled him up into his lap. Starscream snuffled into the familiar warmth.

“What are you thinking about, my Star?” Skyfire had asked inquisitively.

“Mmm. I don’t know.” He denied anything. Skyfire knew better, and used a digit to push under the seeker’s chin, pressing his helm up.

“I don’t know!” He reaffirmed. “I just.. will miss this.”

Skyfire nodded. “How much longer?”

“Not enough.”

Skyfire hummed in agreement. He held Starscream closer to him, tighter. Starscream allowed it.

“Did you want to go for a flight tonight?”

Starscream shook his helm. “Next time. I just want to stay here. Like this.” He said as he cozied up to the mech.

Skyfire smiled sadly. “Are you sure you’re safe over there, Star?”

The seeker nodded. “Megatron can’t get rid of me regardless.” He was confident that much.

Skyfire kissed the top of his helm as they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

“How much longer do I get with you?”

“The next shift changes in half a joor.” Starscream sighed, looking up at Skyfire. They both knew it was time to go.

Skyfire held onto Starscream’s servos tightly as they stood up, walking outside servo-in-servo. They both looked up at the sky, the gorgeous stars shining bright and beautiful.

“None are as beautiful as you.” Skyfire mentioned, and Starscream muttered a “shut up” under his breathe as he contained his blush.

Skyfire chuckled and leaned down for a kiss, to which they both engaged in passionately. Starscream trilled happily.

“I’ll see you soon?” Skyfire asked.

“As soon as possible.” Starscream promised.

Starscream always left first. Skyfire couldn’t find the strength to do so.

The seeker ignited his thrusters, hovering just enough so he floated at perfect height as the shuttle. They held servos tightly still, Skyfire holding him, longing not to let go.

Starscream kissed the shuttle once more.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Skyfire.”

He smiled again, floating higher until their servos broke contact. Skyfire watched as Starscream blew up a kiss before flipping into his transformation sequence, launching into the atmosphere. In one klik, he was gone.

Skyfire watched him disappear completely before he began his own trip back.

His visor pinged with a comm message. A single heart.

He smiled, and sent one back.

Till next Rendezvous.


End file.
